The Perfect Gift
by Flamingoetsalsa
Summary: Tyler has no idea what to get Lindsay for Christmas, all he knows is that she deserves the perfect gift. Will he ever find it? TylerxLindsay


I think Lindsay and Tyler are so cute together, so I had to write a story about them, maybe if people like this, I'll continue with some other favorite couples of mine and they're Christmas adventures. :) Hope you enjoy the story.

_Why are girls so hard to shop for? _I have been searching high and low for the perfect gift for Lindsay, yet I haven't found anything, at all. Christmas was only a few days away and Lindsay, my girlfriend now of five years deserved the perfect gift. I had thought about clothes, but Lindsay had nearly three closets full of them and even if I bought her something I wasn't sure she would like it. Besides clothes I had tried something more subtle, something homemade something she probably would never use, but looked nice. I tried making her a card, which I would be able to use, but a card just wasn't enough. Especially since the poetry inside was absolutely horrid, even I knew that fact. Making anything bigger than a card would require some skill and even though I tried (and failed each time), it was obvious I was not going to be making something homemade.

Like I said, I've tried and thought about every single thing in three different malls. Price was not a problem, I had saved up enough money for probably all the clothes in just one store, but that only made my search harder, since everything looked nice.

Finally I decided to consult the experts, or well the friends of mine who had girlfriends of their own or who were smart enough to help me figure out a gift for Lindsay. I called in my three friends; Noah, DJ, and Cody.

"Okay, so I've searched all three malls and can't find anything," I explained to my three friends.

"Have you gone for the homemade gift idea? Ladies love that idea," Cody suggested and I sighed.

"I got as far as the card. Everything after that is just a bunch of paint, glue, and paper stuck together," I explained.

"Well, have you tried writing something? A poem or story or even song, girls love that sweet mushy stuff," DJ said as she fed Bunny a carrot.

"The card has a poem in it, but that is absolutely horrid," I muttered.

"Hey! How about a pet, like a bunny?" Cody suggested and DJ smiled and let me hold Bunny before I laughed.

"Um, no offense Tyler, but it is Lindsay we're talking about," Noah commented. "She can hardly remember your name let alone have enough brains to take care of an animal," Noah pointed out and I sighed as I handed DJ back Bunny.

"Fine Noah, what bright ideas do you have then? What did you get Katie?" Cody asked.

"Well, I don't know about Lindsay, but I know Katie likes jewelry so I got her a necklace," Noah explained. Something in my brain clicked like someone turning on a light.

"That's it! I know exactly what to get Lindsay! Noah you are a genius!" I exclaimed before hurrying off. I hurried and found the jewelry store and entered inside. All over glass cases held everything from necklaces to watches, from earrings to rings. A nicely dressed woman walked up with a smile on her face.

"Hello sir, may I help you?" She asked gently.

"Uh, yes...you see I'm looking for something for my girlfriend and well...," I trailed off as the woman giggled softly.

"No need to say more, I understand. May I ask what you are looking for exactly?" She asked and I sighed.

"The perfect gift." The woman smiled at my words.

"How long have you been together?" She asked gently.

"Five years," I explained and the woman nodded and led me over to one of the cases and signaled to the jewelry inside the case.

"If I'm right, I think your looking for something along the lines, of this," The woman opened the case and pulled out one of the objects and let me hold it. I looked it over and then smiled.

"It's absolutely perfect!" I exclaimed.

A couple of days later and it was Christmas. The night before Lindsay and I had done nothing, but hang out. We walked along the streets of town and admired the beautiful lights and all the families and people coming together. Lindsay a few times had brought up the fact that she would love being a mother and I just smiled and agreed saying she would be a wonderful mother. Eventually we had gone back to her house and had relaxed by the serene setting of the fireplace, the beautiful and elaborately decorated Christmas Tree and just the two of us.

The morning of Christmas I awoke and looked over to see Lindsay still fast asleep. I smiled and quickly snuck out of bed and went to get things ready. Besides my big gift I had gotten Lindsay a few other gifts so I set them out by the tree, including my card. When I was done I heard footsteps on the stairs and I turned and saw Lindsay come into the room a smile on her face.

"Merry Christmas Tyler," Lindsay said as she hugged me tightly and then kissed me.

"Merry Christmas Linds," I replied as we broke apart, my hand clasped on hers.

"Well, I hope you like the gifts I got you," Lindsay said sweetly.

"Oh I'm sure they'll be fine," I whispered. The two of us sat down and we opened the gifts we had gotten for each other and the gifts we had received from friends and family. Clothes, books, gift cards, the usual. Finally I handed Lindsay her second to last gift, which was the card. I waited for a few seconds as she read it over. Finally she put the card down and squealed and threw her arms around me.

"Tyrone! It was soooo sweet! I love it," Lindsay exclaimed and I laughed.

"Well, I'm glad you like it," I said and Lindsay smiled.

"That's all the gifts I guess," Lindsay said shrugging as she stood up. It was time to make my move.

"Actually Lindsay, there is one more gift I have to give you," I said as I stood up.

"Oh really? What is it?" Lindsay asked excitedly.

"Well, you know have we've been together for five years right?" I asked and Lindsay giggled and took my hand in hers.

"Yes of course, how could I ever forget?" Lindsay whispered sweetly and I smiled and took a deep breath.

"Well, you know I love you very much Lindsay," I said and Lindsay smiled.

"And I love you Trevor!" Lindsay replied.

"Well, I decided that maybe its time we...well...," I took something out of my pocket and slowly bent down on one knee. Suddenly Lindsay realized what was going on and she looked openly surprised. "Lindsay, will you marry me?" Lindsay stared at me in shock for a couple of minutes and I was scared she was going to say no, but then she smiled.

"Y-Y-YES! Yes! Yes, Yes, Yes!" Lindsay exclaimed and I slowly slid the ring I had gotten for her onto her finger. I stood up and she threw her arms around me. "Oh my gosh! Tyler...its...snowing!" I broke apart from Lindsay and followed her gaze over to the window where sure enough white flakes were flying past the window. Lindsay giggled and tugged me to the front door and then outside. The air was cold, but it was totally worth it as we both stood outside as the snow fell all around us. I watched with a smile on my face as Lindsay ran forward and danced and twirled around, the white flakes getting stuck to her clothes and in her hair. I laughed as I ran up behind her and scooped her up bridal style in my arms and she squealed in surprise. "Oh Tyler this has been the best Christmas ever!" Lindsay exclaimed.

"Same here Linds," I whispered as we kissed each other as the snow continued to fall around us.


End file.
